The Red Hood chronicles: Catwoman Part II
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Jason is dragged into a mess in Brazil after he and Selina break up.


**_Any One Can Buy me a Drink:_** Jason and Selina had broken up. They got mad at each other when she wanted to move to Sao Paulo. He didn't want to leave. This was his city. "Jason please listen to me. This city is going to be the death of us. Do you want to die where it's always snowing? Or do you want to live where it's always sunny?" she asked him. Jason shook his head. She knew he wasn't leaving. She took off for Brazil the next day. Jason was alone again. Selina was the only person who was there for him after his wife and child where killed. He felt guilty for falling in love with her. But he knew it was just grief. He couldn't believe that it took a short time to fall in love again. He hated the fact that it took very little time to move on. He felt that it was unfair for Vicki. Jason took up drinking after Vicki's death. He still had a slight problem. After Selina left, he decided to drink his depression away.

Jason was at the bar when he met Raul Pasos. He was a man from Brazil that worked security for a rich family down in Sao Paulo, Brazil. Pasos was looking for Jason and was able to find him at a bar. He needed Jason's help. "What do you need from me?" he asked. "You're ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle has gotten herself into some deep shit. She has been on a crime spree down in Sao Paulo." Pasos said. "I work for a police force known as the UFE. We need you're help to arrest her." Pasos said. "Why should i help you?" Jason asked. "Because we know you can catch her. She's to skilled for any of the best of my guys. But you can definatley catch her. And don't worry about her. After we arrest her we're just gonna deport her." Passos said. Jason was a little unsure. "I promise you, that there is nothing to worry about." Passos said. Jason finished his drink and looked at Pasos "I think i'm going to have to decline the offer." Jason said. He then stood up and started walking towards the door. "Hey Jason come on... At least let me buy you a drink." Pasos said. Jason thought about. "Sure, why not." he said as he sat back down. "Any one can buy me a drink." he said.

Pasos and Jason had a good time at the bar. They drank and talked about the assignment in Sao Paulo. Jason ordered two shots and raised it up. Pasos raised his up two. "To going to Sao Paulo." Jason said as he took his shot. "That's the spirit." Pasos said as he took his. "My friend you made a good choice." Pasos said. "How's the pay?" Jason asked. "$5,000,000 ." Pasos said. "Damn, what the hell is she up to?" Jason asked. "She's been doing her usual routine. She does a little mischife here and a little chaos here. She's just been a menace to the politicians of Sao Paulo." Pasos said. "Well i'll take care of her for you." Jason said. "I hope so my friend." Pasos said as he finished his drink.

Pasos went to the bathroom, at that time three punks came into the bar. They were some rich punks from New Jersey. Jason thought they had a good since of humor, for Jersey. They came in yelling. "Hey, the party's here! I'm ready to get laid! Line'em up! Line'em up!" they yelled as they came to the bar. Jason had to deal with these guys almost all the time when he came to the bar. He hated these kids, especially the ring leader, Tony. Tony was the son of a rich mob boss. "Hey it's this guy. The fake cop mother fucker... Hey, uh i was just wondering...Where the fuck are your Donuts?" Tony said laughing. His two brainless goons laughed at almost everything he said. Jason just shook his head. "Nah seriously tho, i that i told ya to get out'a here old man." Tony said. Jason was only 32. He didn't think that was old. But maybe they thought that he was older because they knew about his wife and child. Or maybe they thought that a guy that was less than 10 years older than them was an old man. Either way, these guys were really pissing him off. "Do your gorillas have personalities of their own or do they just repeat everything you say?" Jason asked. Tony started clapping sarcastically. "Very fuckin funny." Tony said. "Yeah this guys a damn comedian." His goons repeated. "Yeah this has-been fake cop mother fucker should go T. V. and tell some jokes about he got his wife killed." Tony said. Jason gave him a cold stare. "Or maybe you can tell everybody how you got involved with killers." Tony said. Jason shook his head. "Listen here. I own this town." Tony said. "That's a good line. Do you practice it in front of the mirror in your underwear?" Jason asked. Tony and his clowns couldn't believe what he said. "Your dad owns this town." Jason said. "Yeah your dad, a well known killer and criminal. You're just a wanna-be chump." Jason said. "Hey don't take that from him Tony!" his goons yelled. "Oh, i won't take anything God hasn't already deprived him of." Tony said as he pulled out his gun. "But i might start!.. Anytime now say you're sorry. Any fuckin time now say you are sorry." Tony said pointing his gun in Jason's face. Jason stared at Tony unimpressed. "Hey don't just stare at me. Look away from me and say you are sorry. I will blow you're brains all over the bar." Tony said.

Pasos came out of the bathroom and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tony. "Put the gun down son." Pasos demand. "Oh, what the fuck?" his goons asked confused. "Who the fuck his this?" they asked. "You don't know who you're fuckin with." Tony said. "I don't care who you are... Now fuck off!" Pasos demanded. "Nobody tells me to fuck off." Tony said. "Good for you...Now fuck off!" Pasos yelled. One woman in the bar had enough of Tony. "Fuck you asshole... You no dick asshole." She had to much to drink and thought she could confront Tony and get away with it. "I'm not frightened of you. You spray tanned guido duche" she said. Jason had to admit the girl had balls. Tony had enough of her. He hit her in the face with the butt of his gun. Without hesitation Jason pulled out his gun and shot Tony straight in the heart. Pasos shot and killed the other two. Jason knew he just fucked up. Tony's dad, DeMarco would be coming after them. All Jason knew in that moment was that he was dead in that town. "Brazil sounds good right now." Jason said. "Yeah it does." Pasos said. "We should catch the next flight." Pasos said. "First i need to see someone." Jason said.

It was another night of god awful snow. Jason was sick of it. He wanted to be in the sun. He wanted to get out of the cold and into the heat. They were at the cemetery this was Jason's last chance to say goodbye before he left. "Just give me a second." Jason said. "Of course." Pasos said. He walked off and let Jason have a moment. Jason looked down to see his Wife and Daughters grave one last time. He was standing over two dead girls he was supposed to protect. He didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything to say.

Some of DeMarco's goons found him. They showed up with 4 guys confronting him and a lot of other guys sitting back ready to attack. "You Jason Todd?" one of them asked. Jason had a feeling they weren't there to tell him he one the lotterey. Jason pulled out his gun and shot at the goons. Jason took cover behind his Wife and daughters tombstone. He fired and killed them all. They had some back up come but Jason killed them all too. Pasos met up with Jason. " You ok, bro?" Pasos asked. "Yeah sorry, i just needed to say goodbye." Jason said. Jason and Pasos were leaving when some poor guy showed up and saw what happened. He was some guy on the grave yard shift wondering why there were a lot of bodies above ground instead of under. Before this poor guy could speak he took a bullet to the head himself. It was another guy who shot and killed the poor guy and then shot Jason in his left arm. Jason fell to the ground as Pasos shot the goon in the face. Jason was hit high up on his bicep. He was ok for now. Pasos helped Jason up and tried to get him moving.

Jason had been shot more times then he could count but this felt different. Maybe this was life's way of telling him his second chances were up. Or maybe it was his body telling him he had a bullet in a major artery. Either way Jason still had a hole in his second favorite drinking arm. They were on their way to the car when they were ambushed by 2 more guys. They shot Jason in the chest. Pasos shot and killed both of them. He looked down and saw Jason. His eyes were closed and he had a bullet in his chest. He called 911, Pasos stayed with him until the medics showed up.

Jason was on a gurney. He was slipping in and out of consciousness as they wheeled him into the O.R.. All he could see was Selina. He had lost some much blood that he was hallucinating. He could Selina on knees sitting on his crotch. She was wearing her catsuit, slowly unzipping it and revealing her breast. She made him feel crazy. Jason knew that everything about their relationship was crazy. He could hear Selina moaning as he closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and saw her aim a gun at him. "You're a real angle, Jason." she said as she shot him. Jason blacked out again.

**_1 Month Later... _**Jason had recovered from his injuries and was in Brazil. He was at some night club. He was told Selina would be there to kill some soccer player. She was believed to be part of some gang called the Comando Sombra. They were located in the favela, but they made many trips to the rich part of the city to cause trouble. Jason hated the club. From the electronic music, to the robotic people. He needed a real drink. He was given a VIP pass by the UFE so that he could be where ever he needed to be. He went to the VIP lounge where the music wasn't so loud and there wasn't as many people. Jason needed a real drink. Jason looked around the lounge. He saw the big glass screens overlooking the club. People were looking out and saw the party animals dance. Jason continued to look around. He saw the soccer player having a good time, but the Jason saw her.

Selina was there. She was wearing a black dress. She had let her hair grow longer. She usually liked to keep it a little short. But she looked absolutely beautiful with it coming down to her shoulders. The way the dress showed her off stole Jason's breath. Her cleavage was showing, Her back was showing, and the dress was so tight it really showed off her perfect ass. Jason really missed her. She hadn't noticed him yet. He turned around so that he could keep it that way. Jason saw the soccer player sitting on a couch with a couple of Brazilian babes all over. She started walking towards him. One her way to him she walked by Jason. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. In a state of fear, she grabbed her knife she had strapped to her thigh and held it to Jason's throat. "That wasn't the reaction i was expecting." Jason said. He race let up with happiness. "Jason!" she gasped. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Their lips broke away. "I wasn't expecting that either." Jason said as she grabbed him and kissed him again. "I wasn't... You know fuck it." he said as he kissed her back. Jason loved the way she used her tongue when they kissed. He missed her and he hated that he let her go. "Oh Jason, i missed you so much." She said. "I missed you too." he said. "Does this mean we're together again." She said staring deep into his eyes. He nodded as they continued to kiss.

She broke away reluctantly. "Jason i hate to kill the mood but i have things i need to do." She said. "Yeah, i know. You want to kill the soccer player over there." he said. "The soccer player? You gives a fuck..." she paused for a second. "Jason who sent you here?" she asked. "The UFE." he said. "Jason they lied to you. I found out that.."Selina was interrupted in that moment as hell broke lose. The Comando Sombra (CS) was at the club. They put on ski-mask's, pulled out there guns and started shooting up the joint. They shot and killed the soccer player. Only one of them was in the VIP lounge. Jason saw the guy standing in front of the glass screen. Jason pulled out his gun, ran, and tackled the guy through the glass. There was about a 11 foot drop from the screen to the dance floor. As they fell Jason aimed his gun and shot at the CS members as he fell. He shot and killed 5 of them as the others ran. Jason landed on the guy he tackled and shot him as he stood up. Selina ran over to check on Jason. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah i'm fine." he said. She hugged him. "Jason we need to talk." she said.

They were in Selina's car. She drove into an empty parking garage. Jason told her about Pasos recruiting him to help the UFE catch her. "Jason, these UFE guys have their own interest in mind. Now stick with me because this is a lot to process." she said. Jason shook his head. "Alright might as well tell me." he said. "Jason, these UFE guys have been making lots of trips to the favela. They destroy the place and then they take people." she said. "Well, their a police force. They're making arrest." Jason said. "Well these people aren't in their arrest files. These people go missing." She said. Jason knew their was something fishy about that. Selina pulled out a picture of a couple of guys. They were wearing some pretty expensive military gear. "What do these guys look like to you?" she asked Jason. "They look like some pretty well financed para-militaries." Jason said. "That's exactly what they are. These guys are called the Cracha-Preto." she said. Jason shook his head rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "The Comando Sombra, the UFE, and now the Cracha-Preto... This just keeps getting better." he said. "Well actually it gets weirder." she said. "These Cracha-Preto guys have been making deals with the UFE lately." She said. "Maybe it's weapons deals or something." he said. She pulled out another picture of UFE and Cracha-Preto standing in front of a van full of civilians. "They UFE catches people in the favela, loads them into vans, and then gives them to the Cracha-Preto for money." she said. "Why?" he asked. "i don't know yet." she said. "Why am i here? Why did the UFE get me involved." he said. "I think they wanted some dumb american to come to Brazil kill some CS." she said. "That's bullshit." he said. "Why is it? Because you're not a dumb american or because you are?" she asked. He looked at her. "To be honest i don't have a fucking clue." he said as he got out of the car. He was angry. He didn't like the fact that he was played like a violin. Pasos, seemed like a good guy. But he was as corrupt as any of those UFE assholes. He walked over to a railing and leaned on it trying to think. She over to him and tried to comfort him. "Jason, the reason i've been in Sao Paulo is because these people needed someone to help out with the CS. But i found out something worse than the carnage the CS was causing." she said. "Do you know what happens to those people they take?" he asked. "No...But we're about to find out." she said.

They drove to an old hotel that had been abandoned for years. "The Imperial Palace Hotel. An old eye sore that serves one purpose." She said. "This is where the Cracha-Preto brings the people they bought from the UFE." he stated. "People are escorted in there in large groups...They never come out." she said. "So are we going to bust the joint?" he asked. "Well do you want to do some good and bust it?" she asked back. Jason was surprised to see how much she's changed. Sao Paulo turned a criminal in a good guy, Or in Selina's case a good girl. They looked at each other they then started kissing. The way she looked in that dress still drove Jason crazy. They went to the backseat to have some fun before they got out.

They took off their clothes. Jason was between Selina's legs. She wrapped them around him so that he couldn't get away from her. He had not intention of getting away. Jason thrusted his cock into Selina hard. They hadn't had sex in a while, they needed this bad. Jason didn't want to go soft on her. This could be their last time to have any real romance. Jason thrusted his cock into her pussy with as much speed and power and passion he possessed. She moaned and bit his neck as he fucked her. She loved Jason. She wasn't afraid to admit it. "i love you Jason!" she moaned. "I love you so much." she moaned again. He looked deep into her eyes "i love you too." he said as he kissed her and continued to fuck her. They finally came together. They laid there holding each other for a while. She changed her clothes. She put on her catwoman suit. Jason brought his Red Hod Gear with him. They were the Red Hood and Catwoman on a mission to take down the Cracha- Preto. He knew now what it was between him and Selina. It was love, it wasn't grief, or needing someone in his time of need. He truly loved Selina. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But they both were in too far to stop now. They got out of the car and found a way into the hotel through the basement.

The hotel was a bona fide 5 star shit-hole. The place gave them the creeps. They saw a couple of CP (Cracha-Preto) throwing some body bags into a furnace. Selina and Jason were scared to find out why they were doing that. They came across a couple of CP members. Jason knocked on of them out with a knee to the body followed by a right uppercut to the chin. Selina knocked the other one out with a spinning heel kick. They knocked out every CP they came across as went deeper and deeper into the hotel. Floor by floor. They had taken out about 47 CP members. Now this is where they found out why the CP wanted the people the UFE caught. It was some fucked up shit. Now Selina and Jason had seem some nasty shit in their time. But nothing could of prepared them for what was on the other side of that door. Jason opened it and saw the people. They were missing fingers, eyes, skin, and had stitches from organs that were surgically removed from them. Jason and Selina had to get those poor basterds out of there. Selina spoke a little Portuguese. "Get out of here! Go! You're free!" she said to them in Portuguese. The kidnapped victims helped each other out of that hell hole they had been living in.

Jason and Selina then came across a doctor that was scared shit-less when he saw them. He was in some sort of O.R.. Blood packets all around. Organs sealed tight in plastic packages. Selina knew what this was. These people were selling human organs on the black market and also using them to make glue. This was some sick shit. "What have you been doing!?" Jason yelled "I'm a doctor... I help people." he said. "What have you been doing?!" Jason yelled again. "I have money...Lot's of money." he cried as he dropped about 7,000 in cash in front of Jason. Jason looked at a knife on the table. He picked it up and then stabbed the doctor straight in the stomach. he slowly slid the knife up and cut him all the way to his throat. He fell back and died. Jason wasn't done. He continued stabbing the guy. Selina had seen enough she pulled Jason away and held him. She knew about the monster that laid deep inside Jason. She hated to see it come out.

They placed C-4 along some parts of the building. They were going to bring this place down. They went up to the roof to confront the rest of the CP. Jason kicked upon the door. He had the detonator raised high in one hand and a gun in the other. The CP aimed their guns at him and Selina. "Hey you see this? You know what this is?" Jason yelled. "C'mon. Who want's to be a hero?" Jason continued to yell. "What the fuck is this?" the CP leader yelled. "This is me breaking down your operation...Bitch!" Jason yelled. "This is a legitimate business. We payed for everything we took." He claimed. "Oh, so people are selling you their lungs, their hearts, their livers?...You're insane, you sick fuck!" Jason yelled. "So what are you gringo? Im guessing you're the great american savior of the poor then." He said back. "That's right." Jason said nodding. "I have powerful people. You won't win this." The leader said. "Well you're _p__owerful _aren't helping you out of this one buddy!" Jason yelled as he pushed the button and set off the explosives. The building began to shake as it started to collapse. Jason and Selina took care of all the Cracha-Preto and then realized they had gotten themselves killed. "What now?" Selina asked. "I don't know i didn't plan this far." Jason yelled. But lucky for them, they had a friend on their side. Raul Pasos had arrived in a helicopter. "Get in he yelled as he hover over them. They got in and flew off as the building collapsed.

After Pasos landed the helicopter in a safe place, Pasos got out to check on Jason and Selina. Jason punched Pasos in the face immediately and dropped him to the ground. "Jason, what the hell was that for?" She said checking on Pasos. "He's the lying sack of UFE shit that got me in this mess." Selina looked at Pasos and stepped away. "It's not like that Jason." he said. "Oh sure it's not." Jason said sarcastically. "Oh, come to Brazil Jason. You can be the fall guy in my bosses plan to get rid of Selina Kyle and benefit in the selling of human organs." Jason said imitating Pasos. Pasos stood up. "Look Jason, i don't know anything about human organs, alright... I'm not even UFE. I'm just a desk jockey cop. They pressured me to get you here. And i felt bad for what i did." Pasos said. Jason rolled his and shook his head. "Look, Jason i just saved you. Now i have a plan to get back at those UFE fuckers. Now you and Selina follow me to my place." Pasos said walking to his car. "Fuck you!" Jason yelled. "Sure, maybe later. Now let's go." Pasos said. Jason reluctantly followed Selina and Pasos to the car.

_**1 Hour Later**__**:**_ Jason walked into the UFE headquarters to turn himself in. He was fully dressed out as Red Hood. The only weapon he had on him was a pistol. When he walked in he had it in his hand and held it in the air. They forcefully took it from him, put him on the ground, and slapped hand cuffs on his wrist. They took him to an interrogation room to question him. These cops beat Jason up alittle before they asked him some questions. "Why are you here?" the UFE cop asked him as he hit Jason's ear. "Jesus." Jason said grabbing his ear. "Why are you here?" he asked again. "I can't here you asshole. You hit me in my ear." Jason said. At that moment, an alarm went off and gunshots echoed throughout the station. Jason grabbed one of their guns and shot both of the officers. He then walked out of the room and shot the cops outside. He took cover as a few people arrived. They were some arrested Comando Sombra guys that got some weapons. It was a prison break and it was a big one. Jason saw the look on their look on their faces said it all, he was on their side. But how could the know that? If he walked out there, he would be used as a human shield. He was looking for the head of the UFE. His name was Becker. He had to go all the way through the police station to get to his office. Jason killed every single UFE cop he came across.

So here was Jason again. Assaulting the evil cops on some feudal crusade for justice. Time moves forward but nothing changes. Jason got to Becker's office after killing countless UFE cops. The prisoners killed a lot too. Jason kicked open the door and saw Becker sitting at his desk. "Becker!" he yelled as he walked in. "Are you going to arrest me?" Becker asked with a smirk. Jason hit him in the throat with his gun. He got on his knees coughing. Jason wrapped his hands around his neck and began to choke him. "You disgusting piece of shit!..I know everything!" he yelled as he let go. Becker continued to cough and then he started to laugh. "Not everything." he said as about 26 heavily armed UFE cops came into the room around surrounded him. "Mr. Todd...I'd like to thank you. You really did us a favor for cleaning up that mess with the Cracha-Preto." Becker said. Jason just starred him down. "Was this really you're plan Todd? just walk in cause a prison break, however you did it, and kill all the UFE?" he asked. "Well that's just part one. Part 2 is what get's me really excited Jason said with a grin. "Oh, please...enlighten us." Becker said laughing. "It evolves me getting on my knees." Jason said doing so. "And all of you sticking your heads between you're legs and kissing your asses goodbye." Jason said. All of them started busting out laughing. Jason just smiled and shook his head. Becker stopped laughing as he heard the sound of a helicopter. He looked out the window and saw Selina wielding a mini-gun on Pasos's helicopter. "No!" Becker said as Jason laid flat on the ground covering his head, and Selina started lighting the room up. She sprayed countless rounds into the room just begging she wouldn't hit Jason. She knew this was the plan she agreed on with Pasos and Jason but she was slightly regretting it. When she was done shooting, Jason got up. He looked and saw the only one still alive was Becker. He took a couple shoots to the gut but he was still alive. He was sitting down with his back leaning against his desk. Jason picked up a shot gun and cocked it. "Wait." Becker said calmly as he pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and took a puff. "If you kill me now, you'll never..." Jason didn't want to here what Becker had to say. He literally blew a chunk of Becker's face off while he was in the middle of the sentence. Jason looked at all the bodies for a while. He then walked outside to go to the meeting point to see Selina and Pasos.

They were a ways off from the police station they just destroyed. Pasos was going to leave the country with his wife. Selina was grateful for Pasos saving them. Jason was still a little upset about Pasos lying to him. Pasos gave Selina a hug goodbye and then walked over to Jason. "Look, i'm sorry i got you dragged into this." Pasos said. "it's fine." Jason said. "Look Jason, i have a kid coming. You know what that's like." Pasos said. Jason nodded. "I know what that's like." he said. "So are you going back to Gotham or are you staying here?" Pasos asked. "I'm staying here..for now. I guess i might as well die in the sun than die in the snow." Jason said. "Well don't forget to live until then because life... Life is worth living." Pasos said as he shook Jason's hand, walked to his car, and drove off.

**_One Week Later_**_**:**_ Jason was sitting in the same place where his troubles in this mess started, at a bar. But this time it was different. It was an outside bar on the beach. The sun was starting to set. He was sitting with his beautiful girlfriend Selina. Jason was happy in Brazil. He and Selina were out of trouble and had themselves a beach house. Jason and Selina saw on the T.V. that all the remaining UFE and Cracha-Preto involved in the organ traffic were all either killed or arrested. "Justice is served." Selina said. Jason nodded, looked at her, and gave her a passionate kiss. They paid for there drinks and left. They held hands as they walked along the beach. They admired the beauty of the sun setting over the water. It was a perfect life for them. However that's not how this story ends.

Jason and Selina tried that life but they didn't like it. They loved to be trouble makers in Gotham city. They went back less than a month after they shot up the UFE. All the bad guys still got busted but Selina and Jason's real idea of a perfect life was in Gotham. At night they had the same routine of going out at night and doing what-ever they wanted. The Red Hood got on his motorcycle. The sexy Catwoman got on the back and wrapped her arms around him. "So what are doing tonight? Something good? Something bad? A little of both?" Jason asked. She gave him his helmet. "I'll follow you're lead, Jason." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Jason smiled and put on his helmet. "A little of both?" he said as he hit the gas and speeded out into the streets of Gotham City.


End file.
